


Over and Over Again With You.

by Tiamo4ever



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamo4ever/pseuds/Tiamo4ever
Summary: When Akashi Seijuro decided it was time for a change of pace, he moved to a small town just outside the city. However the last thing he expected was to find love in the form of a young bluenette named Kuroko Tetsuya. Their first meeting couldn't have gone any better as the two had an instant connection with one another. But what will happen when the very next day Kuroko has no memory of ever meeting Akashi?Based on the movie 50 first dates (some minor plot points have been charged but the overall story is still the same)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few notes before you start reading....  
> -Kuroko's age is 18  
> -Akashi's age is 24  
> -Aomine and Kagami are Kuroko's older half bothers (Aomine's age is 28. Kagami's age is 26.)  
> -Aomine, Kagami and Kuroko will be referred to by their first names by the other characters (Narrator will still call Kuroko, Kuroko)

It was no secret that Akashi Seijuro was a difficult man to please; the biggest challenge was keeping him entertained. Anytime boredom set in Akashi would just move on. Whether it be his business investments, the town or city he called home or even his romantic relationships. Boredom was like a kiss of death and you can be sure that if you were the one to cause Akashi's boredom, he would leave you without even giving you one final glance as he walked away. Due to the fact that he quickly lost interest in various things, it came as quite a shock to everyone when he announced that he was going to move to Shirakawa; a tiny, extremely isolated village in the Gifu prefecture which was well know for it's large farm houses and vast amounts of snow in the winter. 

 

 

"Remind me again why you want to move to a town that has a population of less then 1800?" Midorima, Akashi's close friend and personal assistant, asked as they passed the now entering Shirakawa sign.

"Change of pace." Akashi replied. "I thought it might be interesting to live somewhere with room to breath. I find the city quite stifling as of late."

"With how quickly you become bored, I  predict you won't last a week here." Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses. "I certainly won't rush to unpack my suitcase."

"Is that a challenge Shintarou?" Akashi asked. "If so then we both already know the outcome. I never lose."  The two then sat in silence until Akashi spotted a restaurant up ahead. The red head told the driver to drop them off so that they could have breakfast as well as to bring there luggage to the house he was renting. They would call him once they were finished.

"You really want to eat here?" Midorima asked. The bespectacled man was always weary of restaurants he had never been to before.

"Yes. The house staff I've hired won't be here until the evening and I'm not sure either of us should try our hand at cooking." Akashi said as he opened the door and the two of them took their seats at the counter. The restaurant was simple. There was a counter section in the middle and booths all along the walls. If Akashi had to describe it in one word it would be quaint. There was nothing particularly special about it; at least upon Akashi's first inspection. However something caught his eye and Akashi found himself very glad he had chosen to eat here.

In the far corner booth next to the window sat at boy who couldn't have been more than 17 or 18 with cerulean eyes and hair to match. It wasn't his appearance that caught Akashi's eye though; in fact quite the opposite. The red head had impeccable observational skills and yet the bluenette had somehow eluded Akashi's sight the first time he glanced around the restaurant. This should have been impossible for two reasons. One Akashi was absolute so nothing got past him; and two the boy was sitting there building a house out of the waffles on his plate. How could Akashi have missed something so absurd? Akashi watched as a tall blonde waiter walked over to the boy's booth and poured hot tea into the bluenette's mug; the red head listened to their brief conversation.

"You got your ear pierced." The boy said.

"Yup, cool huh? Makes me look like one of those Tokyo fashion models doesn't it." The blonde said excitedly.

"It suits you." The boy said. Akashi watched as the blonde ruffled the bluenette's hair and how once the blonde had walked away the boy fixed his hair before returning to his waffle house.

"Fascinating." Akashi said quietly.

"The menu looks pretty ordinary to me." Midorima said. 

"Not the menu. The far corner booth next to the window." Akashi said. Midorima glanced in the direction Akashi had mentioned, however he also had to do a double take because he hadn't noticed the boy at first either. It shouldn't have been difficult to notice someone cutting and stacking their waffles into the shape of a small house. Especially when they had poured some of their hot tea into a small dish and placed it inside to create the illusion of smoke coming from the chimney; or using the fresh fruit to make a delicate flower garden that went around the left side of the edible structure. 

"He's a bit old to be playing with his food." Midorima said before glancing back down at the menu.

"I find him quite intriguing." Akashi said with an amused smirk. Upon contemplating the best way to strike up a conversation with the bluenette, Akashi noticed that the boy was having a bit of trouble getting the door to stay in place. The red head then spotted a dish of toothpicks on the counter next to him. Now if this had been a cartoon Akashi was sure a light bulb would have lit up above his head. He reach out and took one, removing the protective plastic. Midorima of course glanced at him as the red head stood up.

"I believe he is in need of a handy man." Akashi said before starting to walk toward the boy.

"Oi Akashi..." Midorima started to say. However it fell in on deaf ears as Akashi was already nearly to the bluenette's booth. The bluenette was so focused on his project that he hadn't noticed Akashi approaching him.

"It seem you are in need of some assistance." Akashi said which quickly gained the bluenette's attention. "Perhaps this will help."

Akashi said as he held up the toothpick. The red head leaned over and carefully slid the toothpick through the roof then the door then the base of the waffle house. The toothpick acted as a hinge and allowed the door to stay in place without having to rely on balance alone.

"Very clever." The boy said. "It never even occurred to me to try that."

"You're probably just to close to the project. Sometimes an extra pair of eyes is all you need." The red head said with a wink.

"I suppose so." The boy said before introducing himself and stretching out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Akashi Seijuurou." He said accepting the boys handshake. "Well I'll let you get back to work. Although if you need my repair work again I'll have to charge you." Akashi said as he started to walk away. However he knew his subtle flirtation was enough to gain the boys attention and wasn't the least bit surprised when he heard the boy speak up.

"Um would you like to join me? I'm not used to having breakfast alone and would enjoy having a conversation partner." The boy asked blushing slightly. In fact if Akashi hadn't been paying such close attention to the bluenette, he probably wouldn't have even noticed.

"I'd like that." Akashi said before taking the empty seat across from Kuroko.

"So are you a repair man by trade?" Kuroko asked teasingly.

"No actually I am more of a business man." Akashi said chuckling slightly.

"That certainly seems to suit you better."

"What makes you say that?"  Akashi asked. The red head was quite curious to hear Kuroko's answer.

"No offense but you don't  strike me as someone who would do blue collar work. Nor works with his hands frequently."

"True enough. However even though I don't make a habit of working with my hands. I assure you they are quite skilled in other areas." Akashi said with a smirk.

"Does Akashi-kun always use double entendres when speaking with someone for the first time?" Kuroko asked trying not to blush again. It wasn't everyday a complete stranger struck up a conversation with him or even noticed him at all for that matter; and it was even less frequent for someone to openly flirt with him. Regardless of that person being male or female.

"Not always. This just happens to be a special circumstance." Akashi said. The redhead was delighted to see that his flirtatious advances were well received as they had Kuroko attempting to hide the subtle blush on his cheeks for  the third time.

"So, what type of business do you do Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked trying to change the subject.

"Nothing specific. I suppose you could call me a jack of all trades since I dabble in a little bit of everything." Akashi explained.

"Sounds to me like you have a short attention span if you change business types that frequently." Kuroko teased. 

"On the contrary, it would be more accurate to say I'm easily disinterested. That being said, when I do find something that catches my interest I give it 100% of my attention and always ultimately achieve my goals."

"So you're arrogant as well as a flirt." Kuroko said.

"Arrogant, perhaps though I prefer the term absolute. As for being a flirt, only with very few." Akashi said with a wink. "So tell me more about yourself. Is this waffle house just practice for becoming an architect?"

"No nothing like that." Kuroko chuckled. "Um, it's actually something my mother used to do. When I was little she and my father used to bring my brothers and I here every Sunday for breakfast. My mother would always order waffles and always made the most beautiful creations out of them." Kuroko paused for a moment smiling fondly. "When I was 11 she got very sick and passed away. My father still brought us here for breakfast on Sundays but I missed seeing her waffle creations. I could tell my father and brothers missed it as well. So one Sunday I ordered waffles, which shocked everyone including our waitress because I had never ordered them before. Truth be told I don't  actually care for waffles, they are a bit to sweet for my liking. However I ordered them just so I could recreate the experience of having my mother turn them into something extraordinary. That's why I still continue order them to this day." 

"Memories are certainly a wonderful way to help us feel close and connect to those we've lost." Akashi said. "I also lost my mother at a young age, so I understand the need to feel close to her even though she's no longer here."

"I  think my favorite memory of my mother happened when I was about six years old. We all came here for breakfast and the four of us all ordered before her. When it was her turn she asked for 20 orders of waffles. She moved to the table next to ours and proceeded to make an enormous castle; complete with a functional draw bridge and syrup mote." Kuroko chuckled. "Everyone in the dinner that day took pictures. We even had our waitress take a picture of us as a family around it. It's been on the mantle of our fireplace since we had it developed. It became such a spectacle that we weren't even charged for the waffles." 

"What on earth did all of you end up doing with it once everyone one was done admiring it?" Akashi chuckled.

"My brothers ate the entire thing. Those two have bottomless pits for stomachs."

Akashi and Kuroko continued to talk  and enjoying each others company. Neither one of them could believe how easily they connected with each other. They just clicked. They were evenly matched wit for wit, despite Kuroko being six years younger.  Akashi was impressed by how eloquent and mature Kuroko was. The red head also found it interesting that Kuroko could deliver sarcasm and quick wit with a straight face but blushed easily when Akashi became flirtatious.  It was the first time since Akashi met Midorima that the red head found someone he genuinely enjoyed talking to. It was also the first time Akashi wanted to be the one to initiate a relationship.  Akashi wanted Kuroko to be his.

The two of them continue to talk for quite awhile about anything and everything; never once growing bored.

"...So after high school I went abroad for two years; one in Germany, one in London. After that I came back and started running different branches of my fathers company, making each one more successful than the last." 

"Impressive." Kuroko said. "The only place outside of Shirikawa I've been is Tokyo. However that was when I was still very young so I don't remember to much from that visit."

"Well perhaps on my next trip to Tokyo you could accompany me. I'd be more than happy to play tour guide." Akashi said.

"Awfully forward of you to invite someone you've just met to travel with you; especially when that person is younger. Should I be concerned about your intentions with me Akashi-kun?" Kuroko playfully teased, with a perfectly straight face.

"I  suppose it depends on what you imagine my intentions happen to be." Akashi said as he slowly leaned forward and ever so gently touched Kuroko's bangs with the tips of his fingers. "Although I can't promise that my intentions are entirely pure." Akashi was pleased when he saw a soft rosy color appear across the bluenette's pale skin. Akashi eagerly waited for Kuroko's response, however, before the bluenette could say anything they were interrupted by the tall blonde waiter. The blonde had slid into the booth behind theirs and positioned himself so that on his knees, allowing him to wrap his arms around Kuroko's shoulders.

"Hate to interrupt Tetsuyacchi, but we have to start setting up for lunch now." The blonde said with his arms still around the bluenette. This caused Akashi to become slightly annoyed. This blonde was acting far to friendly with the new object of Akashi's desire. 

"Sorry Kise-kun. I didn't realize it had gotten so late."  Kuroko apologized. Akashi noticed that Kuroko made no move to shake away the blonde's hold on him. This only annoyed the red head further. It appeared the blonde was going to be an obstacle.

"Aww Tetsuyacchi I wish you'd call me Kisa-nii like you did when you were little." The blonde whined before playfully ruffling Kuroko's soft teal hair.

"Kise-kun please don't treat me like a child." Kuroko said as he pushed Kise's hand away and fixing his hair. Kuroko then noticed Akashi intensely staring at the two of them. "Akashi-kun this is Kise-kun. He is friends with my older brothers. Kise-kun this is Akashi-kun." The blonde and the red head exchanged polite greetings, however there was a slight unspoken tension between the two of them.

"Speaking of older brothers, Daikicchi called  here looking for you. He said he was supposed to pick you up at the art supply store almost an hour ago." Kise said. Then he left the table to start setting up the rest of the tables for lunch.

"Oh no." Kuroko said. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun I have to go."

"That's quite alright. I'm sorry to have kept you when you had other plans for the day." 

"No it wasn't anything like that." Kuroko said. "Both of my older brothers are very overprotective and ever since Diaki-nii started working for the sheriffs department he's gotten much worse.

"I see." Akashi said. "Well then in that case let me apologize for the scolding I imagine you will receive."

"Now Akashi-kun is acting as if I'm still a child." The bluenette said with the most adorable pout Akashi had ever seen.

"I suppose if you weren't so adorable, people might treat you in a more grown up manner." Akashi teased in a flirtatious tone. However, before Kuroko could respond they both heard the sound of police sirens quickly approaching the diner. 

"The sirens are a nice touch." Akashi teased. It would seem Kuroko hadn't  been exaggerating the extent of overprotectiveness his brothers displayed.

"I'd better go out there before he rushes in here and kicks the door of its hinges again." Kuroko sighed as he stood up from the table. As much as Akashi wanted to ask for the story behind his older brother kicking the door down the first time, he could sense a slight urgency in the bluenette's need to leave the diner.

"I had quite a lovely time this morning. Perhaps we could do it again sometime." Akashi said. "Say tomorrow; same time."

"Tomorrow is actually one of the day I volunteer at the elementary school and teach an art class for the kindergarteners." Kuroko said."But I'll be done by 10:00. I could meet you around 10:30."

"Sounds perfect." Akashi said.

"I really do have to go now. See you tomorrow Akashi-kun." Kuroko said blushing slightly.  Then he quickly made his way out the front door. Akashi glanced out the window and noticed the Kuroko had made it to the police car just as a very tall and muscular man in uniform was exiting the vehicle. Akashi assumed the officer was Kuroko's older brother, however, the two of them look nothing alike. A question Akashi would ask upon their next meeting. After what looked like quite the scolding, Akashi watched as Kuroko and his brother got into the police car and began to drive away.

"Akashi don't even think of doing what I think you're planning to do." Midorima said. The greenette had been watching Akashi the entire time from his seat at the diner counter and made his way over to their both once he saw the bluenette get up from his seat. To say Midorima was unamused was an understatement. They hadn't even been in this town for a full day and Akashi already found a new toy to play with.

"Whatever do you mean Shintarou?" Akashi asked with a coy smile knowing full well what Midorima meant by his statement.

"Akashi he isn't like the others you've amused yourself with over the years." Midorima said as he readjusted his glasses with his taped fingers. "He's much younger, just out of high school I would imagine. He probably has little to no experience with romantic relationships. When he falls for your charm, if he hasn't already, he is going to fall for you with his entire heart. And the day you get bored and decide to leave without so much as a second thought; he will be crushed."

"It rather odd for you to be concerned about the person I'm currently interested in."

"I just don't want to see you unnecessarily break the heart of someone so naïve."

"Your warning and concern have been taken into consideration." Akashi said. _'However I don't imagine I'll grow bored of Tetsuya.'_ Akashi thought to himself.

 

×××♡×××

 

The next day the rain poured heavily but the weather did little to dampen Akashi's mood. The red head was eager for his breakfast date with Kuroko and was practically radiating with excitement. It was rare for Akashi to look forward to anything in his life but today he was positively giddy as his chuffer opened his car door and extended the red head his umbrella to keep him dry. Akashi walked up to the diner, closing his umbrella before  opening the door. However,  before Akashi had taken two steps inside the building he was stopped by the mildly annoying blonde waiter from the day before. 

"You can't come in." The blonde said.

"Excuse me?" Akashi questioned.

"You can't come in, we're closed today." The blonde said. Although Akashi was smart enough to tell it was clearly a lie, but what the red head couldn't figure out was why.  It also didn't help that Akashi notice a few other customers already eating as well as the fact that right after the blonde insisted that they were closed, a very tall violet haired man called out to get the blondes attention.

"Kise-chin your orders are up."

"You were saying?" Akashi said challenging the blonde's lie. Kise let out a frustrated  sigh.

"Stay right here and don't move from this spot." Kise said. "I'll be right back." 

As puzzled as Akashi was by the blonde's behavior, those feelings disappeared as soon as he noticed Kuroko sitting in the same both as yesterday already constructing a new waffle creation. One thing that struck Akashi as a bit odd was that Kuroko was also wearing the same outfit as the previous day, the only difference being the rain jacket placed just off to the side.  Since it really wasn't his place to judge Kuroko's fashion choices, the red head chose not to focus on a seemingly unimportant detail and approached the bluenette's table.

"Hard at work again I see." Akashi teased as he slid into the seat across from Kuroko. Although instead of a clever retort all Akashi received from the bluenette was a borderline confused stare. "I've been imagining what our skilled hands of could do together all morning."  This time Kuroko had reaction to Akashi's words. The bluenette shifted in his seat; at first Akashi thought is was because Kuroko was embarrassed by the double entendre; but was surprised to find out that Kuroko's reaction was due discomfort..

"I would appreciate it if pervert-san would find another table." Kuroko said before attempting to finish working on his waffle creation. However, when Kuroko reached for his knife so that he could cut the waffles into the shape he needed, Akashi reached out and gently tried to hold the bluenette's hand in an attempt to make up for causing Kuroko to become uncomfortable. Unfortunately for the red head, Kuroko used his quick reflexes to pull away from Akashi.

"Tetsuya what's gotten into you?" Akashi asked. Now it was the red heads turn to be confused. He had no idea why the bluenette was acting this way. They had gotten along so well yesterday, what could have happened to change that?

"How do you know my name?" Kuroko asked in an accusatory tone. If Akashi wasn't confused before he definitely was now.

"What are you talking about? You told me your name when we had breakfast yesterday." Akashi said.

"Yesterday..." Kuroko said. "I've never met you before." 

This was getting ridiculous and Akashi was no longer amused.

"Tetsuya. This isn't funny anymore." Akashi said. "I'm tried of this little game. Now can we have breakfast together like two mature adults? Or are you going keep playing this game of make believe that we've never met?"

"What game? And why would I have breakfast with a stranger?"

"Tetsuya..."

"Stop saying my name. I don't know who you are. I never seen you before." Kuroko said. The bluenette was becoming increasingly upset which in turn caused Akashi mild annoyances to be replaced with genuine concern.

"Tetsuya please..." Akashi started to say as he reached for Kuroko's hand, however, the red was interrupted before he could finish.

"Stop it!" Kuroko said in a raised voice as he stood up abruptly from the table. "Kise-kun, Murasakabara-kun help!" As soon as the cry for help was heard Kise and the tall purple haired man quickly approached the table. When Kuroko saw them he quickly maneuvered behind the purple haired giant. 

"Should I crush him Tetsu-chin?" Murasakabara asked.

"Nobody is crushing anyone. Murasakabaracchi take Tetsuyacchi to the kitchen with you and make him a dish of vanilla pudding." Kise said. As Kuroko and Murasakabara began to go to the kitchen, Kise directed his attention towards Akashi.

"You, follow me." Kise said aa he headed toward the front door. Akashi and Kise went out the front door and moved underneath the covered outdoor patio to avoid the rain. Akashi was the first to break the silence.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Akashi asked. "I'm honestly not sure what's going on. Yesterday Tetsuya and I got along very well and today..." before he could finish Kise cut him off.

"He doesn't remember you." Kise said.

"That's impossible. We were just talking yesterday." Akashi said. "Unless he somehow got amnesia between the time he left here yesterday and arriving here today."

"You're not far off with that guess actually." Kise said. Akashi noticed the sudden change in the blonde's mood. Kise had gone from annoyed that Akashi had upset Kuroko, to suddenly for some unknown reason to Akashi, very sad.

"What do you mean?" Akashi asked. Kise paused before answering.

"It's a long story." Kise said.

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

"You're almost as stubborn as Tetsuyacchi." Kise joked chuckling slightly.

"Like I said I it's a long story." Kise said. "I've known Tetsuyacchi since he was a baby. I was and still am friends with his older brothers. When he was born, Tetsuyacchi became the whole family's treasure; everyone close to him swore to protect him. Out of everyone Tetsuyacchi was especially close to his mother and was a mama's boy through and through."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but what does that have to do with why Tetsuya doesn't remember me?" Akashi asked.

"I'm getting to that." Kise said. "Anyway as I was saying, Tetsuyacchi was very close to his mother and when she passed away, he was crushed. His father and brothers whole world shifted and centered around Tetsuyacchi. So when he said he wanted to visit his mother's grave everyday at least one of them would take him. Eventually the visits went down to just Sundays and the whole family would go." Kise paused and Akashi could see tears start to form in the blondes eyes. After a deep breath Kise continued.

"A little over a year ago their was an accident. They had gone to visits the grave just like every Sunday befeore. On the way back Tetsuyacchi's brothers let him sit in the front seat with thier father. It started to rain heavily and Tetsuyacchi's father lost controll of the car. They hydroplaned right off the rode and down into the embankment. The car rolled three times before crashing into a tree. His father and brother's got away with minor injuries and broken bones. Tetsuyacchi wasn't as lucky; he was thrown from the car; right through the front windshield. As a result he suffered a severe head injury. He completely lost his short term memory."

"So he can't remember anything?" Akashi asked.

"He still has all of his long term memories. That's a different part of the brain." Kise said. "His whole life up until the day of the accident, he remembers. He just can't retain anything new. It's like his slate gets wiped clean every night while he sleeps."

"So yesterday when he said that he comes here for breakfast after visiting his mother..."

"He says that everyday because he thinks it's October 13th of last year. He came here every Sunday for breakfast with his father and brothers after visiting his mother and October 13th was a Sunday. He has no idea it's more then a year later."

"His father and brothers clearly have jobs. They weren't here with him yesterday." Akashi said trying to make sense of things.

"On Sundays all four of them come together. During the week the three of them take Kuroko to visit his mother and then drop him off here for breakfast while they go to work. They apologize and tell him that work came up unexpectedly. The three of them do everything they can to help Tetsuyacchi get through the day thinking It's still October 13th. You saw how upset he gets when something happens to shake his understanding of how things are." Kise explained. "His hospital recovery was the hardest time in there family's life since Tetsuyacchi's mother died. He'd wake up and panic, wondering why he was in the hospital. The nurses would have to sedate him and the doctor's would have to explain what happened to him. Tetsuyacchi would spend most of the day in tears; this happened every single day. His father and brothers don't want to see him like that again."

"This is almost to hard to believe." Akashi said. "It sounds like the plot to some depressing novel."

"Trust me I wish I making this up. I wish I could have new experiences with Tetsuyacchi. But everyday when he is here for breakfast we have the same conversation almost word for word. You still might not believe me but Tetsuyacchi has no memory that he ever met you." Kise said. "Tetsuyacchi does the same thing everyday."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tetsuyacchi does the same thing everyday."

×××♡×××

"We're home." Daiki yelled as he walked through the front door while carrying Kuroko's bags of art supplies that the bluenette bought while they were in town. Kuroko followed closely behind as they went to the kitchen to greet thier father Satoshi and other brother Taiga.

Their miniature husky, Nigou, eagerly barked welcoming them home. The puppy rubbed against Kuroko's legs until the bluenette bent down and scratched behind his ears. Nigou was adopted on the first birthday Kuroko had after his mother passed away. Satoshi and his brothers had taken Kuroko to the animal shelter that day and told him he could adopt any pet he wanted as his birthday present. Kuroko fell in love with the husky puppy as soon as his blue eyes meet the puppy's extremely similar blue eyes. Taiga of course having a fear of dogs tried his hardest to convinve Kuroko to get a cat instead, but the red head couldn't even get his little brother to move away from the puppy's cage.

"You two are home late." Satoshi said as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading. At least that's what it looked like from Kuroko's perspective. The date in the upper right hand corner of the paper was October 13th of last year, and Satoshi had re-read the paper so many times he knew the articles by heart. However to aid in Kuroko's understanding of what day it was Satoshi pretended to read the paper anyway.

"Yeah well we would have been home sooner if Tetsu didn't spend an eternity in the paint section. Seriously, Tetsu is the only person I know who spends an hour looking at paint and only ends up buying three of the same color." Daiki complained as he slumped down in the kitchen chair next to their father.

"Daiki-nii is mean." Kuroko said still petting Nigou. "And the paints are not the same color. One is crimson, one is scarlet and one is imperial red."

"Whatever." Daiki said as he picked up an orange out of the fruit bowl on the table and started peeling it. "All I know is it took you an hour too buy three bottles of red paint."

"I didn't just buy paint. I also got two new sets of brushes and a new paint pallet." Kruroko mummbled loud enough that only his father heard him.

"You're lucky it only took an hour. Last time I took him, we were there for two and a half hours while Tetsuya got into a debate with the store owner about which kind of paint was better; oil or acrylic. Then when Tetsuya saw that they got new canvses in, he bought twelve; and guess who had to carry them." Taiga said causing Kuroko to pout slightly due to his older brothers teasing. Since both of his brothers were now within his reach Kuroko took the opportunity to jab both of them in the ribs causing them to yell out in pain. All Satoshi could do was chuckle at the actions of his three boys.

"There is nothing wrong with being passionate about something." Satoshi said as he patted his youngest boy on the head.

"Oh before I forget, you know how we had to have the wall in the living room repaired after Daiki and Taiga managed to break through the drywall during one of their competitive moments." Satoshi said. "Well the company I hired fixed it yesterday. The wall still needs to be painted though; and I was thinking I could have Daiki and Taiga do it."

"Huh?!" Both the older btothers said at the same time interrupting Satoshi.

"...But then they would just get into a competition over who could paint faster and its would end up looking so sloppy that it would need to be redone again anyway. So I was thinking why not let my very talented youngest son paint one of his own original pictures on the wall instead. Your mother always used to say that the room could use some color. You could paint whatever you..."

"Um dad, Tetsuya left the room to go get his art supplies as soon as he heard you say 'youngest son paint'." Taiga said. Sure enough when Satoshi looked at the spot Tetsuya had been he saw not a trace of the bluenette. There was a slight ruckus coming from the living room and when the three older males peeked around the corner they saw Kuroko laying down an old sheet to protect the floor, moving the lamp and turning it on to illuminate his work space and setting up the paints he was planning to use. It made the older males happy to see Kuroko so focused on something he loved to do.

The bluenette spent the next few hours painting while his father and Taiga prepared dinner. Daiki flopped down on the couch a few feet away from where Kuroko was painting, and started flipping through one of his Mai-chan magazines. A short while later the bluenette heard the sound of his eldest brother snoring. Not long after, Taiga came into the room to tell his brothers that dinner was ready. When Taiga noticed that Daiki had fallen asleep on the couch the red head got an idea and smirked.

"Oi Tetsuya, can I borrow one of your paint brushes?" Taiga asked in a hushed tone of voice.

"Why?" Kuroko asked.

"You'll see." Taiga said as he grabbed a paint brush and bottle of gold paint off the table and carefully walked over to where Daiki was sleeping. The red head then dipped the brush into the paint and started to paint "Aho" (アホ (Idiot) ) on Diaki's forhead. Taiga heard Tetsuya sigh behind him

"Taiga-nii if you are going to waste my paint at least make it worth it." The bluenette said. Then Kuroko walked over towards his brothers carrying a paint pallet with colors that were drastically different then the ones he was using to paint the living room wall. Kuroko sat down and started painting very detailed clown makeup on Daiki's face. Kuroko was nearly done when Satoshi walked into the room; the older man had to see what was keeping the boys from coming to dinner. He let out an ammused chuckle as he watch Kuroko apply the finishing touches to Daiki's new look.

"Boys, wake Daiki up and come to dinner before it gets cold." Satoshi said. Doing as they were told they woke up their older brother, discreetly making sure that Daiki didn't touch his face and ruin the paint. As the family of four sat down and began to eat, Satoshi, Taiga and Kuroko all had to do their best not to laugh at Daiki's new and according to Taiga, improved look.

"...so since Imyoshi quit and moved to the city, I've had to take over his job until they find a replacement." Daiki said when the conversation topic changed.

"Sound like you'll have some _big shoes_  to fill." Taiga said while stifiling a laugh.

"Yes, are you sure you'll be able to _juggle_  all of your new responsibilities Daiki-nii?" Kuroko said. Upon hearing the word juggle, Taiga couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. This caused Daiki to assume that Taiga was laughing because he didn't think his older brother could handel the job. So instead to taking the mature high ground as older brother's should, Daiki decided instead to through some of his food at Taiga. The red head of coarse retaliated by tossing some of his food at Daiki.

"Boys!" Satoshi scolded. "You are much to old to be _clowning_ around at the dinner table." There was a breif pause before Satosh, Taiga and Kuroko all couldn't hold back any longer and began to laugh. Daiki , however, had had enough.

"What the hell is so god damn funny?" Daiki shouted.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Taiga asked in between bouts of laughter. The older brother them stormed away from the dinner table and went straight to the bathroom. About two seconds after Daiki flipped on the light switch the other three heard him shout.

"Son of a bitch! God damnit Tetsu!" This of course only made the other three laugh even more. They then heard the tap turn on and more cursing as Daiki washed his face. A few minutes later Daiki came back mumbling to himself while drying his face with a towel. As he walked past Taiga, Daiki slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey! What the hell?" Taiga shouted. "Tetsuya is the one who painted you, not me?"

"Yeah but he wouldn't have done it if you hadn't given him the idea." He said as he tossed the wet towel in Taiga face. Just before Taiga could toss it back Satoshi stopped him and told the boys that that was enough. Soon after dinner was finished, the four boys worked together to clean up the kitchen.

"Aren't your favorite teams playing basketball against each other tonight?" Kuroko asked Daiki and Taiga as he started putting dishes away.

"Yeah that's right." Daiki agreed. The two older brother's then put in a show of rivalry telling each other their team was going to win. However in truth they were less then enthusiastic. They had a recourding of the game from last year and have watched it every single day since Kuroko came home from the hospital. Just like how Satoshi knew all of the articles in the newspaper by heart; Daiki and Taiga could not only tell you every thing the commentators said word for word, they could also tell you every play in the exact order they happend.

Now that the kitchen was cleaned up Kuroko headed back to the living room to continue his painting. Daiki and Taiga followed so that they could "watch" the "big game". Taiga realized when he got to the television that they had forgotten to rewind the tape. The red had discreetly signaled to Daiki when the problem was.

"Tetsu. Go make some popcorn will ya." Daiki said. Being used to his older brother's demanding attitude, Kuroko sighed and set down his paint brush before going to the kitchen. The making of the popcorn allowd just enough time for the tape to rewind and for them to hit play before Kuroko returned. Kuroko set the popcorn in front of his brothers then returned to working on his painting.

  
Taiga and Daiki pretended to cheer for their teams and give each other a hard time. Kuroko had finished his painting when the game hit half time and joind his brother's on the sofa; Nigou jumping up into his lap to snuggle. Taiga preteneded to through a fit when his team lost and Daiki pretended to tease him relentlessly; Satoshi eventually breaking it up commenting about how the boys still acted like children. Not long after the game ended, Tetsuya headed off to bed.

When Satoshi, Daiki and Taiga were sure the bluenette was sound asleep; the three of them got to work making sure the house was set up exactly how Kuroko would expect to find it when he woke up the next morning. This involved washing the cloths that Kuroko always wore on "Sunday's". Placing "Sunday's" newspaper on the front step; since Kuroko was usually the first one up he would take Nigou for a quick walk and bring the paper in and set it on the kitchen table for his father. They would also make sure to rewind the tape of the basketball game so that it was ready for that evening when Kuroko mentioned it. There were also various other small details the brother's and Satoshi would make sure were taken care of, however there was one very important detail that they always saved for last because it was the most emotionally difficult to handle.

They had to paint over Kuroko's painting.

At first Daiki and Taiga had questioned if it was necessary. They hated the idea of covering up their little brother's artwork, but Satoshi explained that they had to do it because their would be no way to explain to Kuroko how one of his paintings became the main focal point of the living room. You see, Kuroko knew that the living room wall had to be repaired and repainted. The bluenette had also been bugging his father for years to let him paint a mural in their house so Kuroko had been dropping hints before the accident. However now tthat he could no longer remember the previous day, he wouldn't remembering painting the wall. These seemingly simple confusions usually led to a panic attack and tears. The three of them agreed they would rather suffer the small pain of having to make Kuroko's art dissaper then see the boy cry.

Satoshi grabbed the priming paint and the rollers while Taiga set up the sheet that Kuroko had been using earlier that evening. Diaki sat there and waited, out of the three of them he wanted to do this the least.

"It's different then anything he's painted before." Daiki said. The overall concept of the painting was simple; a garden of roses with some butterflies. What made it intreaging was the fact that one of the roses took up about a third of the wall with a properly proportioned golden butterfly on one of the petels. It over powered the whole living room; it was almost intimidating. "It's his best one yet."

"Don't start." Taiga sighed. They all felt bad enough about it as it was. They didn't need Daiki rubbing salt in the wound.

"Why?" Daiki snapped. "He's fucking talented. He was supposed to go to art school."

"Daiki enough." Satoshi said. "You know that was Tetsuya's decision not to go."

A few weeks after the accident, Kuroko got a letter from the top art school in Tokyo. It was a tough decision for his father and brothers as to wether they should tell him or not. Eventually they decided it was Kuroko's choice. So one day after he woke up in the hospital and after his inital panic attack and tears, his father handed him the letter. Kuroko carefully opened the envelop and pulled out the letter. The room was silent except for the hospital equipment keeping track of Kuroko's vital signs; slowly Kuroko brought his hand up to cover his mouth as fresh tears welled up in his eyes. It was an acceptance letter complete with a full scholarship. Kuroko dried his tears and then announced that he wasn't going. While his father understood his brothers did not. They said he'd be stupid not to go. Kuroko took a deep breath and explianed that he couldn't go with his current condition. If he reacted in a panic attack and spent half the day in tears when his faimily was so close to him, how would he handle being all alone miles away with no memory of how he got there.

It was a tough pill to swallow epsically now that Kuroko was painting for hours every night and his skill and talent had only increased. Which is why every night before they repainted the wall they took pictures of it first. Those pictuers went in a special album that was kept in a place Kuroko wouldn't accidentally find it.

"Lets just get this over with." Daiki snapped as he grabbed a paint roller and rolled a thick white coat of paint right across the red and gold masterpiece their little brother had created.

  
×××♡×××

Meanwhile back at the house Akashi rented, the red head and Midorima were siting in the main room playing shogi. Well they would be if Akashi hadn't been just staring at the board for almost 20 minutes now.

"Akashi, is something troubling you?" Midorima asked. Akashi sat there for another moment before responding.

"Tetsuya doesn't remember me." Akashi said not taking his eyes off the shogi board.

"I don't understand. You just had breakfast with him the morning we got here. How could he have possibly forgotten you in such a short amout of time?" Midorima asked. Akashi then told Midorima about how well they connected and the story Kise had told him about Kuroko's condition. After he finished Midorima was quiet for a short time.

"As insensitive as this will sound, I must say that he sounds like the perfect person for you."

"How on earth did you come to that conclusion?" Akashi asked in a tone that was less then friendly.

"Three reasons. 1) you seem to have a lot in common and get along well. 2) you will be challenged everyday when you 'meet' him again; which will keep you interested." Midorima paused before continuing.

"And the third." Akashi demanded.

"When you get bored and decide to go back to Kyoto, he won't get hurt because he'll never rember having met you in the first place."

"Fair enough." Akashi said as he excused himself. Once in the privacy of his own room, the red head wandered towards the window and took a deep breath.

"I'm not ready to let you go Tetsuya." Akashi said to himself. "I'll keep meeting you over and over again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I'm super old school by haveing the basketball game being recorded on a vhs tape. 
> 
> Hope to update soon!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays my wonderful readers!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda short but to make up for it I'm giving you a little bit of Kuroko's POV.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

It was a new day and Akashi was feeling confident as he walked towards the diner. Now that he understood Kuroko's condition he had a better understanding of how to appproach the situation. He wasn't going to let the adorable bluenette slip through his fingers. The only thing that posed a threat was the blonde and violet haired body guards Kuroko had to protect him. As the red head walked up the steps he noticed that the violet haired man was leaning against the wall near the doors eating a bag of potato chip.

"Kise-chin said not to let you in." He said not looking away from his snack.

"So you've been put on gaurd duty then?"Akashi asked.

"You should leave Tetsu-chin alone."

"I just want to say hello and enjoy a nice breakfast with him." Akashi said as he reached for the door handle. Before he was able to open it the violet haired man slammed his arm across the door, blocking Akkasi from entering.

"Leave. Or I'll crush you." He said glaring at the red head. Akashi put both his hands up and backed away from the door. Akashi wasn't the type to back down and quickly realized that if he wanted to see Kuroko he was going to need a new approach. Upon seeing the potato chip bag cluched tighly in the violet haired man's other hand, Akashi got an idea.

"You enjoy snack foods, correct?" Akashi asked.

"Yes." Murasakabara said.

"Then how about a little bet. If I can't get Tetsuya to have breakfast with me again then I will buy you ten of whatever snack you chose. However if I can get Tetsuya to have breakfast with me then you and Kise will leave the two of us alone anytime I come to have breakfast with him." Akashi suggested.

"Do we have a deal?" Akashi watched as Murasakabara lowered his arm from the door and motioned for him to go in. Akashi grinned as he opened the door, closely followed by Murasakabara.

Upon entering Akashi saw Kuroko sitting at his usual table constructing another waffle house. The bluenette was as adorable as ever. He had a soft smile on his face which Akashi assumed was because Kuroko was remembering his mother while continuing to build his own waffle creation. The red head watched as Kise walked over to Kuroko's table to refill his tea cup. As the blonde did this Akashi could overhear a very familiar conversation.

"You got your ear pierced." The bluenette said.

"Yup, cool huh? Makes me look like one of those Tokyo fashion models doesn't it." The blonde said excitedly.

"It suits you." The boy said. Akashi watched as the blonde ruffled the bluenette's hair the same way he had the first day Akashi had seem him and how again once the blonde had walked away the boy fixed his hair before returning to his waffle house. As the blonde walked away he caught sight of the red head and Murasakabara by the door.

"Murasakabaracchi you were supposed to keep him out." Kise whined as he approached them.

"We have a deal." Akashi said with a smirk. Then he directed his attention back to Kuroko who once again was having trouble getting the door of his waffle house to stay in place. This was almost to easy. Akashi grabbed a toothpick from the dish on a nearby table and held it up to Murasakabara and Kise.

"Watch and learn." Akashi said. Just like that first day Akashi walked over to Kuroko's table.

"Allow me to offer some assistance." Akashi said as he slid the toothpick through the top of the waffle house, the door and the base of the house. The bluenette stared at the house then looked up at Akashi who just smiled at him.

"You come from a financialy well off family, yes?" Kuroko asked. The red head was dressed better then most of the people in this town so it wasn't hard to come to that conclusion. The red head was a bit caught off guard by Kuroko's question, however.

"I do." He responded cautiously.  
  
"Then I assume you were also taught proper table etiquette."

"I was." Akashi said, not quite sure where the bluenette was going with this line of questioning.

"Then please explain to me what part of the etiquette lesson covers putting your fingers all over someone else's food." Kuroko said with a deadpan expression, however Akashi could see the spark of annoyance in Kuroko's eyes.

"My apologies." Akashi said. "I'd be happy to order and pay for a new plate of waffles if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary." Kuroko said looking back down at his plate. The red head watched as Kuroko pulled the toothpick out of his waffle house and set it on the far end of the table. Akashi took that as his cue to leave. As he headed for the door he saw Kise trying very hard not to laugh.

"Smooth." Was all Kise said as Akashi passed him.

"I want pocky." Murasakabara said. Akashi glared at both of them before walking away.

"I'm curious, what were we supposed learn from that?" Kise called after him before breaking out in laughter.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

×××♡×××

Attempt #2

Akashi handed Murasakabara a bag from the local convenience store with ten boxes of pocky inside then sat down at the counter of the diner. The red head had given it some thought and although it was incrediblely cliche, Akashi decided that maybe keeping it simple was the best way to win over Kuroko. Akashi walked slowly over to the bluenettes table.

"Excuse me." Akashi said which causes the bluenette to look at him curiously. "I'm new and town and don't know anyone yet. I saw that you were also having breakfast alone and..."

"Vy tratite svoye vremya. (you're wasting your time.)" Kuroko said in perfect Russian interrupting and completely catching Akashi off gaurd. Of course Kuroko would be speaking one of the few languages Akashi didn't know. "Ya tebya ne ponimayu (I don't understand you.)"

"You don't speak Japanese?" Akashi asked incredibly confused.

"Pozhaluysta, ostavte menya v pokoye neznakomtsa.(please leave me alone straner-san.)" Kuroko said. Akashi once again walked away from the table in defeat. This was a new feeling for him and he hated it; no more games it was time to get serious.

"He speaks Russian?" Akashi asked Kise on his way toward the door.

"Only enough to confuse people. Not enough to say he's fluent." Kise said smirking. "Also Murasakabaracchi said he wants chips. Ten different kinds."

×××♡×××

Attempt #3

Kuroko was having breakfast as usual. Though to be honest he was doing more creating then actual eating. After some small talk with Kise and fixing his now messed up hair thanks to the blondes affectionate ruffling, Kuroko noticed the man in the booth directly infront of him. He had red hair a shade lighter then his older brother's and hetrocromanic eye's. One was red like like his hair and the other was the color of liquid gold. He was handsome and Kuroko suspected that the red head wasn't much older than himself.

One thing that struck him as odd was the mans current mannerisms. The red head had the menu open but he also had another book next to it which from what Kuroko could see was a dictionary of some type. The red head was looking at the menu the furiously flipping through the dictionary. Kuroko watched this go on for several minutes before the red head slammed the menu and the dictionary shut and let out a sigh of frustration. The red head then made eye contact with Kuroko, his hetroocromanic eye's widened and he quickly devertted his attention out the window. Kuroko continued to watch the red head and after a couple of minutes the red head made eye contact with him again but quickly diverted his attention back to his closed menu and dictionary. While his eyes were still directed downward, Kuroko took the opportunity to get up from his booth and approach the red head.

"Um, excuse me." Kuroko said gaining the red heads attention. "I don't mean to pry or sound rude but are you having trouble reading the menu?"

"Is that obvious?" The red head chuckled slightly to try and hide his embarrassment. "I've been living over seas for several years and haven't had to read in Japanese in that time. Now I'm struggling a bit with the written language."

"You could join me for breakfast and I can help you if you'd like." Kuroko suggested.

"My my, I never expected that my slight reading difficulty to help me aquire a date with such an adorable boy." Akashi said as he devilishly winked at the bluenette. Kuroko's cheeks redend, he hadn't ment for it to sound like a pick up line.

"I didn't mean it like that." Kuroko said. Though if he was being honest he wouldn't mind being on a date with the red head.

"Relax, I'm just teasing. I'd be greatful for your help." The red head said as he stood up and held his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Akashi Seijuurou."

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The bluenette said as they moved back the the bluenettes original booth. Kuroko assisted Akashi with reading the menu and after he ordered they settled into small talk. It was easy and fun and in the back of Kuroko's mind he couldn't help but feel like he'd done this before. It was so new and yet also so familiar. The two of them continued to talk for hours. Kuroko couldn't remember the last time he had spoken to someone so much who wasn't a family member. Eventually Kise came over and told them it was time so set up for the lunch; this was their cue to leave.  
Kuroko had to meet his brother before the man sent out a search party, again. Akashi and Kuroko walked out the front doors of the diner and stood on the porch to say goodbye.

"I had a nice time." Akashi said.

"I did too." Kuroko said and the two made eye contact.

"Goodbye Tetsuya." Akashi said as he startes to walk away.

"Wait." Kuroko said halting Akashi's movement. "That's it, you're just going to leave."

"What do mean?" Akashi asked.

"All that flirting and pretending you couldn't read Japanese and you aren't even going to ask for my phone number or offer me yours."

"I couldn't read the menu." Akashi said trying to defend himself.

"I may be younger than you but I'm not stupid. Next time you want to pretend you can't read Japanese you might want to bring a Japanese to English dictionary not a dictionary that is only in Japanese." Kuroko said as he started to walk away.

"Tetsuya wait..."

"No. Just forget it." Kuroko said as he quickened his pace walking as fast as he could away from the diner and Akashi.

The red head cursed under his breath. He had gotten to cocky and forgot to take into accout the fact that he should have made plans to see Kuroko again. It didn't occur to him because by tomorrow the red head knew that he'd have to start all over. It was rude of him not to comcider Kuroko's feelings in the present moment. Akashi also hadn't anticipated Kuroko being so observant.

By thinking about his next move, Akashi neglected his current move and it had caused his downfall. How was it that the bluenette managed to be the cause of Akashi's failure?

"What did you do?!" The loud voice of the blonde said derailing Akashi's train of thought. Kise had been watching Akashi and Kuroko like a hawk. He promised he wouldn't interfere unless the red head did something to upset the bluenette. However Akashi gave him no answer instead the red head took off in the direction Kuroko had headed. When he saw Kuroko get into the same police car as the first day that had met; Akashi phoned his peraonal driver. It took no time at all for the  black car to reach Akashi current location. The red head quickly jumped into the back seat and told the driver to follow the police vehicle.

After at ten minute drive they pulled into the drive way of a small secluded house surroundes by trees. It was a white house with a wrap around porch, and though the wood of the porch had seen better days Akashi could tell the house was well loved. As Akashi walked towards the front door he noticed a tree house in the large tree about six feet away. The red head could imagine a much younger Kuroko playing with his older brothers in that tree house. The thought brought a smile to Akashi's face. When he finally reached the door he knocked three times. The red head could hear a dog barking and the sound of foot steps coming towards the door. When the door opened it was opened harshly by the tall dark skinned police officer that Akashi knew to be Kuroko's oldest brother.

"Good afternoon. I'm Akashi Seijuurou..."

"I know who you are." Kuroko's brother said cutting him off. "You're that rich brat that's renting the house on the outskirts of town. You're also the rich brat that's been taking advantage of Tetsu's condition."

"It's not what you think. I want..."

"I don't give a shit what a rich brat like you does in his spare time but don't fuck with my brother. He's been through enough."

"I understand but I'm not willing to back down. I happen to be quite fond of Tetsuya."

"Tough shit. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from that diner." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been half finished for MONTHS and I have FINALLY found the motivation to write again. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long!!
> 
> Hope you guys like it!! ♡

"Tough shit. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from that diner."

×××♡×××

Akashi had a good feeling about today dispite the threat from Kuroko's older brother a few days ago. The red head had spent a significant amount of time putting together a few new ways to get Kuroko to have conversations with him, and was particularly confident about today's plan. Akashi enterd the main living space of the house he and Midorima were renting, catching the attention of the bespectacled man who had been sitting in the arm chair next to the window.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Midorima asked as he looked up from the book he was reading, before closing it and placing it on the window ledge. The red head was dressed in a pair of faded jeans that were torn in the knees, a khaki jacket that was a peculiar shade of green; somewhere between olive and forest, a tan t-shirt with floral print similar to what you would expect to see as apolstry on old Victorian furniture, fingerless black gloves and to top it all off, a fedora hat with a feather on the side. Midorima knew that Akashi had excellent taste in clothing and was always very well dressed but now the red head stood before him wearing the strangest and most out of character outfit Midorima had ever seen him in.

"It's interesting, isn't It? I went to the local thrift shop yesterday. I think it was the least amout amount of money I've ever spent on an outfit." Akashi said.

"Clearly." Midorima said with a scoff. "You look ridiculous."

"The man with bunny ears on his head because Oha Ahsa says they are his lucky item has no right to say I look ridiculous." Akashi said causing Midorima to roll his eyes in response.

"Also I'm dressed this way because in order for today's plan to work I have to look the part." The red head said as he grabbed his violin case from its resting place on the mantle of fire place.

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what plan?" Midorima asked.

"My plan to get to know more about Tetsuya." Akashi explained. "I plan to play my violin on the street corner like a street preformer. My outfit is to give the impression I'm just a common man trying to earn a little extra money."

"No matter how hard you try you could never pass as 'common'. Also weren't you threatened to stay away from that boy just a few days ago?" Midorima asked with a sigh. Midorima knew that Akashi was just asking for trouble by continuing his pursuit of the bluenette.

"Technically he said if I know what's good for me I'll stay away from that diner. For all I know he could have been trying to protect me from food poisoning." Akashi said with a smirk as he headed out the door.

×××♡×××

Akashi had found the perfect location for is plan to take place. It was about halfway between the diner and the few shops the red head knew that Kuroko visited while waiting for one of his older brothers to pick him up and take him home. The more difficult part of the plan would be the timing. Akashi knew he had to play long enough to draw in a crowd because that would aid in gaining the bluenettes attention. The crowd had to be large enough to gain attention but small enough that Kuroko could easily make his way close enough to Akashi that they could make eye contact and have a conversation after the red head was done playing.

After removing the violin, the red head placed the empty case on the ground in front of him to that the eventual crowd could leave money in it if they wanted to. Although Akashi could care less about the money since a) he had more than enough money of his own and b) that wasn't his true goal in the first place. It was mearly a prop in his one man show and now that the stage had been set; Akashi began to play.

It wasn't difficult to draw in a crowd. The red head had been playing the violin since he was five years old and he knew the instrument just as well as he knew himself. His talent was remarkable and any one who was an avid fan of the string instrument would have assumed that Akashi was a professional concert violinist. The red head opted to play a song that was fairly upbeat and modern to catch attention. Though he himself preferred the classics he knew he stood a better chance of drawing a crowd with the more modern music. Almost immediately after he started playing a crowd began to form. They were entranced by the melody being created and some of the listeners had already dropped money in the case at Akashi's feet. Then out of the corner of his eye, the red head caught sight of an all to familiar shade of blue.

Kuroko was headed down the street directly towards him and Akashi could see the look of curiosity in the bluenettes eyes. The timing couldn't have been more perfect because at the exact moment the two of them made eye contact the song slowd down and seemed to possess a quality that drew the listener in even more then they had been in the first place. There was an almost magnetic reaction as the bluenette approached Akashi unable to break eye contact until he was standing in front of the red head, somehow maneuvering his way through the crowd. Akashi winked at Kuroko just as the song picked back up it's original pace. Akashi noticed that the bluenette never once looked away from him during the rest of the song.

Akashi easily transitioned into his next song, which was also had a more modern and upbeat melody. The red head was surprised by his own song choice. His original plan was after the first song ended he was going to play a love song as a way to subtly flirt with the bluenette. However, the song he started playing was light, fun, whimsical and had an almost child like innocence. Yet at the same time in was heartfelt and passionate; the kind of song that brought a smile to your face. It had been almost too natural to play that song as he made eye contact with Kuroko. Then Akashi realized that those were some of the same feelings he experienced when he was around the blue eyes boy.

The song soon came to an end and Akashi took a bow while the crowd gave the red head his well deserved applause. Akashi thanked the crowd and told them he was going to take a short break. Several people placed money in the violin case before leaving, however Akashi noticed that the bluenette hadn't made a move to leave. Once most of the crowd had dissapeared Kuroko approach Akashi, while taking a bit of money out of his pocket.

"You play beautifuly." Kuroko said as he dropped a bit of money on top of the generous pile that had already been given.

"Thanks cutie." Akashi said as he tipped his hat. The red head tried not to smirk at the slight blush that appeared on Kuroko's cheeks due to the nickname. "Are you a fan of the violin?"

"I prefer the piano, but the violin is quite nice as well." Kuroko said with an almost nostalgic smile on his face. "Do you play as a profession or as a hobby."

"At the moment both. Right now it's how I'm earning a living, however it's always been a hobby of mine." Akashi said. He didn't like the idea of lying to Kuroko even if the bluenette wouldn't remember the next day. Which is why he included the truthful part about it being a hobby he enjoyed. The red head briefly wondered if a partial lie was as bad as a full lie. Either way his conchionce was feeling guilty so Akashi decided to to something he never did; open up to someone and share something personal.

"When I was little I expressed and interest in the instrument but my father felt such a frivolous activity was a waste of time. My mother didn't agree and she eventually convinced my father to hire a private music teacher to come to our home and give me lessons." Akashi explained. "My mother was my biggest supporter when it came to my love for violin. She said finding something you love with all your heart and soul makes life a little more worth while." Akashi said. However, as the words left his mouth, something clicked in Akashi's brain. He realized the reason he was doing all of this wasn't about the violin or about keeping his boredom at bay by finding a way to be a small part of Kuroko's day. It was about finding a way to become part of Kuroko's life. The bluenette had managed to worm his way into Akashi's heart before the red head had even noticed that it even happened. Akashi realized that his feelings for Kuroko were deeper It and more serious then he originally thought.

"She sounds like a wonderful person." Kuroko said interupting Akashi's sudden epifiny.

"She was." Akashi said smiling fondly. "She passed away when I was six. Whenever I play I remember the way she would smile and tell me how wonderfully I played which ever song I chose. Even when I messed up or struggled with the difficult parts, she would always kiss me on the forehead and tell me it was lovely."

"It's must have been so hard to lose her. I lost my mother when I was eleven." Kuroko said. "I remember her when I go out for breakfast, she used to order waffles and then she'd make houses out of them. I try to do the same but mine aren't nearly as good."

"I'd like to see that sometime, however I should introduce myself first. Akashi Seijuurou, violinist extrodonair." Akashi said as he took his hat off and bowed in an over the top performer way, then straightened up and placed his back on his head.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, your newest fan." Kuroko said as he held out his hand initiating a hand shake. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Akashi said as he kissed the bluenettes hand.

*Plan Attempt = Successful*

×××♡×××

The red head decided to keep things simple today. His plan was a bit cliche but a definite classic; "accidentally" bumping into someone on purpose. Akashi had watched the bluenette enter the local bookstore and was now waiting patiently just around the corner, for Kuroko to come back out.

Akashi, however, greatly underestimated how long the bluenette would actually spend in the book store. It had been nearly an hour and Akashi was starting to wonder if maybe he should try a different approach. As he was contemplating a few new ideas he heard the bells on the book store door chime signaling that the door had been open. A quick glance around the corner revealed that Kuroko was now walking towards him, while reading a book that he must have purchased. The red head counted to five in his head and then rounded the corner bumping directly into Kuroko causing the bluenette to drop the book he was reading as well as the other two that were in the shopping bag he had been holding.

"Oh, I'm terribley sorry." Akashi said as he bent down to help Kuroko pick up his dropped belongings.

"No need to be sorry. I should have been paying better attention to my surroundings." Kuroko said as they both stood back up and the red head handed him his book. The bluenette then thanked him and wished Akashi a good day, then opens his book back up to it previous open page and continued reading as he walked away.

"Well that didn't work." Also thought to himself as irritation began to take over.

*Plan Attemp = Failure*

×××♡×××

Some people might say that Akashi wasn't being creative enough. Some people might say today's plan was the exact same as the day before; and to a degree they would be right. However, they would also be incorrect because Akashi had tweaked a few of the minor details he felt would be benificial in achieving sucsess. For example, Akashi felt that the biggest flaw in yesterday's plan was that he had bumped into Kuroko outside; which meant it was easier for the bluenette to walk away from him. Akashi felt that the other flaw in his plan had been that he had caused Kuroko to drop what he had been holding. This was seen as a flaw because once he had his possessions back in his hands he would feel no need to continue a conversation. The person who help picked the things up was more likely to continue a conversation after they apologized. So with these few minor changes in place Akashi began his new plan attempt, with the roles reversed.

The red head watched Kuroko enter the book store and after waiting a few minutes went in himself. Akashi pretended to browse the shelf while also keeping a close eye on Kuroko's location. The red head picked up a few books (including one of the ones he had seen Kuroko with the day before) just for the soul purpose of dropping them. Akashi noticed Kuroko making his way to the end of the mystery section so the red head made his move. He walked the same direction as Kuroko on the opposite side of the shelf until they both made it to the end finally bumping into each other. Kuroko had managed to hang on to the books he was holding while Akashi dropped his on the ground, even though the force from bumping into eachother wasn't nearly hard enough to cause the red head to actually drop anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kuroko said as they both bent down to pick up the fallen books.

"No need to be sorry. I should have been paying better attention to my surroundings." Akashi said mimicking Kuroko's words from the day before hoping that even though he knew that the bluenette couldn't remember anything that had happened the day before, that maybe the words might trigger even the slightest memory of the previous day.

"I don't have a very noticeable presence so you are not at fault." Kuroko said as he handed the books back to Akashi. The bluenette hesitated for a moment and Akashi thought that seeing the same the book by the same author Kuroko had with him yesterday also might spark a conversation between the two of them.

"I suggest having a box of Kleenex handy if you are going to read anything by this author. Enjoy the rest of your day." Kuroko said bowing politely before walking away leaving the red head behind, who was now cluching the books in his hands tightly out of frustration.

*Plan Attempt = Failure*

×××♡×××

Failure was unacceptable and up until he had met Kuroko, failure was something that Akashi had no previous experience with. Failure was unpleasant to say the least but two failures in a row had the red heads blood boiling. Everyone knew that Akashi was a force to be reckoned with and when angered, Akashi Seijuurou was downright ruthless.

The red head decided that there was no more time to waist messing around with cliche plans that had been done 1000 times. Now was the time to be creative and think outside the box, but first he had to do a bit of research. Research meaning bribing a certain purple haired chef from the diner.

Since Kise was adamant about keeping the red head away from "his precious Tetsuyacchi" (a comment that had irratated Akashi more than it should have and brought out his possessive quality) Akashi's only other option was to extract information from Murasakabara. At first the violet haired man was resistant but when Akashi bought him nearly everything in the snack section from the local conveniencestore he was ready to talk. Unfortunately for Akashi the only clue he received frohe Murasakabara was that "Tetsu-chin likes vanilla." It really wasn't much to go on but the violet haired man was too busy stuffing his face to answer and more "bothersome" questions. So Akashi took that little hint and ran with it. As soon as he returned to the house he was renting and got to work contacting various pastry chefs in order to make his new plan a success. Now all he needed was a food cart and the help of one very reluctant green haired man.

The next morning Akashi and Midorima went into town early to set up a food cart that sold vanilla pastries and desserts from France, England, Germany and America. Akashi and Midorima were both dressed in outfits reminiscent of and old time ice cream parlor; black pants, white button down shirts, blue and white vertical striped vests, red aprons and matching red bowties. How Akashi was able to pull all of this off in one night was astounding.

"Remind me again why I have to help you with this and why we have to dress in these foolish outfits." Midorima said trying to hide his annoyance.

"I already explained this to you. The outfits are for the aesthetic of a dessert cart. You are helping me because I will need someone to attend to the other customers while I talk to Tetsuya. I want him to have my undivided attention."

"I hope you are aware that purchasing a food cart, filling it with expensive desserts, standing outside all day selling said desserts to the people of this incredibly small town all for the soul purpose of having a brief conversation with a boy who will not remember you tomorrow; is absolutely absurd."

"Your opinion has been taken into consideration but has been disregarded. Tetsuya is more than worth the effort." Akashi said as he carefully looked up and down the road in hopes of seeing the bluenette. It didn't take long for that familiar tuft of blue hair to become visible it Akashi's line of sight. It was time to see if Murasakabara was telling the truth about Kuroko's fondness for vanilla.   
The bluenette aproached the cart and began looking at the desserts through the glass display window.

"Do you see anything you'd like to sample?" Akashi asked breaking Kuroko's concentration and causing him to look up.

"These desserts are all quite sophisticated. I've never seen anything like this in our town before. You may have a hard time selling them here. This is a pretty simple town after all." Kuroko said as he went back to looking at the desserts.

"Perhaps they are a little more extravagant than the average person is used to, however, I think everyone wants to feel sophisticated at least once in their life."

"An interesting thought. May I ask why everything is vanilla flavoured?" Kuroko asked.

"I think this flavour is often underrated. People see it as simple and therefore it is often overlooked. I just want to give it an opportunity to shine." Akashi said.

"Vanilla has always been a favorite of mine. It's not too suble too sweet." Kuroko said. "I'd like one of everything."

This shocked Akashi. The red head jad eaten breakfast with Kuroko quite a few times and never seen him eat more than 5 bites of his waffles. Yet here he was asking for 12 different desserts.

"You really do like vanilla." Akashi said as he placed the desserts into a box."

"I'm going to share them with my family. My older brother are definitely in need of a little sophistication." Kuroko said. "How much do I owe you?"

"They are on the house. Someone as adorable as yourself shouldn't have to pay."

"It's bad for business not to charge your only potential paying customer."

"Perhaps, but that's a risk I'm willing to take."

*Plan Attempt = Successful*

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a roll writing lately!!  
> Go me!!
> 
> Hope you guys like the new chapter!!   
> ♡♡♡♡

Another day, another plan to get Kuroko to talk to him. Akashi was very confident about today's plan and it's chances for success. The red head had managed to get in contact with a family friend who had puppies that they were hopng to find homes for. Akashi said that if he was given the puppies he would personally make sure each one found a home. Since this family friend was far to busy to oversee puppy adoption themselves they happily agreed.

So here Akashi was with 6 puppies all in need of a home. Why puppies you may ask? Well in past conversations with a certain bluenette Akashi learned that Kuroko had a fondness for dogs. The red head hoped that the puppies would entice Kuroko into having a conversation with him. Just as Akashi was finished setting everything up for today's plan, a grey car pulled up next to the puppy pen. The red head was a little surprised to see that the driver and passengers of the car were Kuroko's father and brothers. Akashi recognized Daiki from their recent incounter and took an educated guess as to who the other passengers were.

"Hello gentlemen." Akashi said politely.

"Cut the shit." Said the brother Akashi had spoken to before.

"Diaki there is no need to be rude." Said the older man, who Akashi guessed was Kuroko's father. "Puppies today huh. Very cleaver, Tetsuya is very fond of dogs."

"Am I correct in assuming you know who I am?" Akashi asked keeping himself on gaurd.

"Yes I'm familiar with what you've been up too. It is a small town and people talk afterall." Kuroko's father said while the brothers tries to intimidate Akashi with their cold glares. It had no effect of course; Akashi Seijuurou was not intimidated by anyone. "When you have finished your little game today, come by the house. I'd like to have a word with you."

~~~~~~~~~~

The plan had been another success and after Kuroko had left, Akashi made his way to their home. When he got there Kuroko's father was sitting out on the front porch waiting for him.

"I'd like you to follow me for a minute. However, please make sure to keep quiet." Kuroko's father said as the two of them went into the house. They went through the front door and down the hall towards the living room. Before they got too close Kuroko's father put his arm out to keep the red head going further. He motioned for the red head to look but not draw attention to himself.

When the red head looked at what the older man was pointing to he was stunned. Kuroko was standing on a small step stool working on painting a mural on the living room wall. It was the most beautiful painting Akashi had ever seen. It was a dramatic sunset with deep reds and golds over the ocean. The details in the sky and the water were so outstanding Akashi could have mistaken it for the real thing had he not been aware it was artwork. But the thing that had Akashi truly impressed was how focused the bluenette was. It was almost as if the world around him didn't even exist anymore. Akashi was sure that even if a marching band had marched through the living room the bluenette wouldn't have even noticed. Akashi would have been content to watch him paint but he felt a hand on his shoulder which brought him back to reality.  
Akash followed Kuroko's father back outside to the front porch.

"He's talented isn't he?" Kuroko's father said.

"Incredibly so. I'm curious as to why you wanted me to see him painting though." Akashi said. He then watched as the older man grabbed what looked to be a photo ablum.

"We had to have that wall repaired after one of the fights between Diaki and Taiga had. It needed to be repainted, I was going to let Tetsuya paint it but then the accident happened. When Tetsuya was well enough to come home I let him paint a mural on the wall but since his memory didn't allow him to remember that had painted in the first place so every night the boys and I have to cover it up." Kuroko's father explained. "This album had photographs of all of his previous paintings. I want you to look at them and tell me what you notice."

Akashi opend the ablum to the first photo. It was a beautiful painting, very simple in design, very light pastel colors. The lines weren't nearly as clean and well done as the painting Akashi had just seen Kuroko painting in person. Every picture Akashi looked at got better in quality and showed Kuroko's well practiced talented. Then Akashi froze as his eyes locked on then next picture. It was different then anything Kuroko painted previously. A huge red rose with a golden butterfly. It was passionate and intimidating.

"He painted that one the first day the two of you had breakfast together." Kuroko's father said. And as Akashi looked through the rest of the album he noticed that on all of the days he and Kuroko had talked Kuroko's paintings were filled with red and gold the same shade of of his hair and left eye. On days they had full conversations the paintings were ao detailed. On days when Akashi's plans had failed the paintings were abstract. On the days where they didn't meet the paintings had no clear focus, almost as if Kuroko had no inspiration before he started or he knew something was missing but wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"Does he remember me?" Akashi asked.

"I don't think he remembers you specificly. The doctor's have told us his memory will never return to the way it was. But I think he remembers the idea of you. On days he meets you it's like he can't paint fast enough and then his paintings come alive. On days he doesn't see you it's almost painful to watch him sit in front of the blank wall trying to decide what to paint and when he's finished he isn't as pleased with his work."

"I'm still not clear on the purpose of you of telling me this."

"I know a few people, mainly my older son's, have told you to keep your distance from Tetsuya. Personally I don't see an issue with it. You seem dedicated to having Tetsuya being a part of your life so I'm not afraid of you hurting him. That was never my concern." Kuroko's father explained. "My concern is for you young man. I know how hard it is to watch Tetsuya wake up every morning with no memory of the previous day, however, he still knows who we are. You are a stranger to him and every morning that's what you will be. That is going to be hard on you. You can say it won't, but it will. I won't stop you from persuing my son. I just want you to be aware that you are seting yourself up to get hurt."

"That is a risk I'm willing to take." Akashi said.


	6. Chapter 6

After talking with Kuroko's father, Akashi decided it was time for a brand new approach. No more games, no more only trying to be with Kuroko for the day. It was time to get serious. It was time to be more than a stranger. Now that he had seen Kuroko's art work, Akashi truly believed that deep down the bluenette did remember him or at least bits and pieces. And if he subconsciously remembered Akashi then the red head was going to do everything in his power to remind the bluenette exactly who he was. It was no longer just an infatuation it was much...much more.

Over the next few days Akashi continued his little plans to see Kuroko in the morning and in the afternoon and evening got to work on his special project. He had inlisted the help of Midorima, Kise, Murasakabara, and Kuroko's father.

It had taken days, but it was finally done and Akashi just hoped that all his efforts would be worth it and not cause anymore damage than the bluenette had already been through.

~XOXO~  
  
The next afternoon Akashi showed up at Kuroko's house and knocked on the door. Kuroko's older brother, that Akashi now knew to be named Taiga had answered the door.

"Daiki is pissed at you. We can tell when you haven't been with Tetsuya before he comes home. He's been staring at the blank living wall for an hour and a half and hasn't painted anything yet. Tetsuya never had a problem painting before he started seeing you."

"I apologize for that. I just felt it would be best to try something a little different today." Akashi said. "Please follow my lead and have a little faith that what I'm going to do next will work."

The taller red head let Akashi into their home. Daiki and Kuroko's father noticed Akashi before the bluenette did. They gave him an odd look because the red head was holding a potted plant and a small box that looked like a package that was being delivered.

"Excuse me. I have a delivery for Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi said trying not to smirk when his voice got Kuroko's attention.

"I didn't realize delivery men came all the way into people's homes." Kuroko said with wit as quick as ever.

"Taiga let him in goof ball." Daiki said as he ruffled the bluenettes hair.

"I haven't ordered anything though." Kuroko said pushing his brother's hand away.

"The card with the flowers indicats that you have a secret admirer." Akashi said giving the plant and package to the bluenette.

"The flowers on this plant are lovely. " Kuroko said as he admired the soft blue and purple flowers.

"I believe they are called forget-me-knots."

"Lovely." Kuroko said before opening the package to see what was inside. Everyone looked confused when the bluenette pulled out a video tape that was labeled watch me.  
  
"This is a little concerning." Kuroko said. "Daiki-nii you can use this as evidence if this turns out to be a stalker, correct?"

"You bet your ass." Daiki said directing his attention towards Akashi discreetly enough that Kuroko didn't notice.

Kuroko took the tape over to the television and put it into the VCR. It started out with soft music and imagery of this Kuroko was very familiar with things from his childhood and things from before the accident. Then the words 'a few things you have missed' came up on the screen. Images and video of things that after the accident came up. Kuroko sat up a little straighter and was struggling to understand what he was watching. Then news clips from the day of his accident came up on screen and Kuroko's breath was taken away. His eyes welled up with tears and he gripped the couch cushion tightly. Daiki looked ready to beat the hell out of Akashi and started to stomp towards the red head. He grabbed the red heads shirt and was just about to throw his first punch when a female voice the family of four hadn't heard in a long time came from the television set.

(Note italics are what is happening on the video tape.)

_"My sweet boys."_

_There was a home video from when Kuroko was only a year old and he was in his mother's lap. She was holding the bluenette while a smaller version of Daiki and Taiga sat on the floor next to her. Kuroko's father who was obviously filming was trying trying to get baby Kuroko to look at the camera, but it seemed that the bluenette had always been stubborn because the baby was only looking at his mother and making "ma" sounds._

_"Tetsuya. Tetsuya look at daddy."_

_"Ma ma ma ma." Baby Kuroko said bouncing himself on his mother's lap. The younger versions of Daiki and Taiga both started to laugh._

_"Now we know who he likes most" Taiga laughed._

_"No duh dummy." Daiki said._

_"I'm not dumb." Taiga said pushing Daiki._

_"Boys please don't fight."_

_"Ma ma." Baby Kuroko said again._

_"Such a sweet boy. Mama loves you so much."_

_"Us too right!?" Daiki and Taiga asked_

_"Yes of course I do." She said. "I love all my boys."_

Kuroko covered his face with both his hands as he started to cry. Akashi breifly wondered if this wasn't such a good idea after all but then when the next part of the video started he watched as the bluenette sat up in surprise and curiousity as Akashi appeared on the television screen.

_"Hello Tetsuya. I know that right now you're wondering who I am. Even more so since I am in your home right now. The two of us have actually met several times. I understand that your condition doesn't allow you to recall those meetings so I've decided to do a little skit with the help of my assistant."_

_"Why am I do I have to do this again? And why do I have to wear this?"_

_The camera then moved to capture Midorima sitting at the boothof the diner where Kuroko always had breakfast, wearing a very poor costume that was supposed to look like the bluenette._

_"Because I want to show Tetsuya how we met and continue to meet. Now follow the script." Akashi said then cleared his throat. "Good morning. I see that you are having trouble getting the door on your waffle house to stay in place. Might I suggest this toothpick."_

_"Now I see why you didn't persue an acting career." Midorima said fixing his glasses._

_"Follow the script Shintarou." Akashi said and Midorima sighed._

_"That's a good idea. Would you like to join me for breakfast?"_

_"I'd love too. I'm Akashi Seijuurou."_

_"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Midorima said. "This is ridiculous."_

_"Not it isn't."_

Kuroko started to laugh as he watched the two men on the screen argue with each other. He then turned his head towards Akashi and gave him a shy smile and look of curiosity. Then a high pitched voice directed Kuroko's attention to the television set again.

_"Tetsuyacchi hi!! I know that right now you are really confused and sad about finding out about what happened to you. Pelase don't cry ok!! I love you so much. We all do!! And just so you know, Akashicchi is actually a really great guy. He really likes you and I know you don't remember him but I've never seen you smile the way you do when you talk to Akashicchi. I'm rooting for you Tetsuyacchi!!"_

_"Tetsu-chin I'll make you vanilla snacks everyday so you won't have to be sad. Aka-chin isn't bad. He buys me snacks when I help him with stuff. Talking on camera is bothersome. Turn it off or I'll crush you. Bye Tetsu-chin."_

_"Tetsuya I know that this is hard for you and I know you still don't really know who I am but... I am in love with you and when you look at me with those determined yet innocent blue eyes, I forget how to breathe. I love you in a way that I've never loved anyone before. A way I'll never love anyone ever again. Everyday I get the privilege of falling deeper into a love I've never known and it's all because I saw you sitting in the corner booth of that diner. It was the most ridiculous moment of my life because out of all of the things you could have been doing, you were making a house out of waffles. It was truly absurd and something I never even imagined I would ever see. You were a surprise from the very start and still continue to surprise me. Every single second I get to spend with you means the world to me and I wouldn't change anything about us. Everyone tells me I'm going to get hurt because you'll never remember me but what they are failing to realize is that my feelings for you run so deep that I could never be hurt by something you have no control over. I know it won't be easy and you won't remember me in the morning, however, I will never stop reminding you who I am and how much I love you."_

And then the tape ended. Kuroko was quiet for a long time and everyone else didn't want to disturb him from whatever inner battle he was fighting right now. It was obvious that the bluenette was shocked but the more amazing thing was that he wasn't crying the way he usually did after finding out the truth.

"How many times have I watched this tape?" Kuroko asked breaking the silence.

"This is the first time." Kuroko's father said.

"I see." Kuroko said then he looked at Akashi. "Forget-me-knots, very cleaver."

"I thought so as well." Akashi said.

"How long have you...have we..." the bluenette said not knowing how phrase his question.

"I met you about two months ago."

"And you really love me?" Kuroko asked and Akashi nodded his head before speaking again.

"With all my heart."

"Do...I love you?" Kuroko asked.

"I can't answer that for you. You are the only one who would know the answer to that. I will tell you that some days you like me and other days you can't stand me."

"So it doesn't always happen the way it did and your little skit." Kuroko teased.

"It does not. That's what makes everyday so interesting."

"Have we had sex?" Kuroko asked.

"No we haven't had the pleasure of doing that...yet." Akashi asked which caused both Daiki and Taiga to start shouting various threats at the red head that if he touched or defiled their innocent little brother they would end him.

"Tetsuya why don't the two of you take a Nigou for a walk. It'll give you two time to talk without your brothers interfering." Kuroko's father said as he was holding each of the older boys by their ears to keep them away from Akashi and Kuroko.

"Let go old man!" Daiki yelled

"Dad we aren't kids." Taiga said.

"Shall we go for that walk?" Akashi asked holding his hand out to Kuroko.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself to me first. I certainly can't accompany a stranger." Kuroko teased.

"Of course." Akashi said. "I am Akashi Seijuurou and you are...?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. It's a pleasure to meet you Akashi-kun."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pure fluff. ♡♡♡♡♡  
> Hope you guys like it.♡♡♡♡♡

"...and then you said 'please explain to me what part of the etiquette lesson covers putting your fingers all over someone else's food.'" Akashi said as he and Kuroko took a leisurely walk around Kuroko's family home. Their house was in the middle of a wooded area next to a small brook, the house wasn't even visible from the road.

"Did I really?" Kuroko asked with a slight chuckle in his voice as he and Akashi watched Nigou chase the leaves that were being gently blown across the grass by the wind.

"Yes. I was quite caught off guard." Akashi said. "Your friends thought it was funny. Apparently, there is nothing funnier than watching someone's ego get bruised."

"Kise-kun and Murasakabara-kun are also overprotective of me. They often forget that I am capable of taking care of myself when I need to."

"You are very special. I have come to see why everyone feels the need to protect you." Akashi said as he took hold of Kuroko's hand while they continued to walk together. "If you were to disappear, I don't think anyone's life would be the same."

"A statement like that is much to heartfelt to be simple flirting."

"Well, I do believe I mentioned that I am in love with you."

"You did." Kuroko said. "I wish I could tell you that I am in love with you too, especially after everything you've told me about us...but...I don't remember those feelings. I only know what I feel right now and since I've never been in love before I can't be sure that's what I feel for you."

"I understand, and just getting to be with you in moments like this, is more than I could ever ask for." Akashi said as he squeezed Kuroko's hand a little tighter before bringing it to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss.

Kuroko blushed slightly but, just before he was about to speak again, it started to rain. Both of them were startled by the sudden rain storm and after calling Nigou, Kuroko pulled Akashi's hand and started to run. However, they didn't go towards the house. Instead they ran to the tree near the house. The one Akashi remembered having a tree house built in it's branches. Akashi was confused as Kuroko lead him up the latter into the well built wooden structure.

"May I ask why we are seeking shelter here instead of your actual house?"

"Did you really want to deal with my brothers again so soon?"

"Touché."

The tree house was much more spacious than it had looked from the outside. The interior even resembled a log style cabin and was like an actual house, not just a child's place to play. Akashi noticed that a lot of the space on the walls were covered in small paintings, that had obviously been done by the bluenette when he was much younger. It suited Kuroko and was obviously a place he spent much of his childhood.

"I used to get scoulded when I was little for painting and drawing on the walls." Kuroko said when he saw Akashi looking at his artwork.

"After the tree house was finished my mother and father said this was the only place I was allowed to paint the walls. Now it's ironic because my father lets me paint the living room wall every day."

Kuroko said. Then the bluenette went over to one of the cabinets and pulled out two towels and a very large blanket. After he and Akashi dried themselves off as best they could they sat down on the bench by the window and Kuroko wrapped the blanket around them.

"This tree house is impressive." Akashi said as he pulled Kuroko closer to him.

"My father built it and my brother's helped. We all used to play up here but they quickly grew out of it as they got older; so it ended up being my little hide away. I know I've already told you many times about the waffles creations she would make. That's what the tree house design is based on." Kuroko said though his voice held a strange tone and Akashi felt the bluenette tence up.

"Tetsuya...?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing."

"I just...I can't remember what we've talked about and I'm afraid of boring you with conversations we've already had."

The word 'boring' caught Akashi's attention. It wasn't a secret that Akashi was easily bored and quick to leave things behind, but Kuroko had never bored Akashi. Not even once.

"My grandparents have been married for forty-three years, and at least twice a week my grandmother tells this story about the time they shared a cinnamon raisin bagel in a cafe in paris because it was the last one, and every time she tells this story my grandfather smiles like he is reliving the memory all over again." Akashi said as he started to run his fingers through Kuroko's damp hair. "Everytime you tell me about your mother building waffle houses, your eyes sparkle with this child like magic and the coner of your lip quirks up ever so slightly into a smile. I would listen to that story an infinite number of times just to see you like that."

"You really do love me, don't you?" Kuroko said as he shifted his postion to make eye contact with Akashi.

"I do." Akashi said as he caressed the bluenette's cheek. The two of them sat in silence, the only that could be heard was the steady downpour of rain. There was a subtle tension between the two of them. Akashi wanted to kiss Kuroko so badly but wasn't sure if Kuroko would be ready for that. After all the bluenette had technically just found out about their relationship (if you could really call it that).

"I don't know why but this feels right." Kuroko said. "I don't remember you, honestly I don't. But this...us together...I can't explain it. I know this feels right."

That was all the confirmation Akashi needed. The red head leaned forward and captured Kuroko's lips with his own. Kuroko whimpered slightly when their lips made contact but quickly reciprocated. It was soft and sweet. Kuroko was a little hesitant and Akashi could tell that the bluenette had very little experience but that didn't matter, because it was perfect. When it was over Kuroko rested his head on Akashi's shoulder.

"That was my first kiss." Kuroko said. "Unless we've kissed before...?"

"No. That was the first time." Akashi said.

"I wish I could remember it after today."

"Don't worry. I'll remind you over and over again if I have to."

 


End file.
